The pendragon heir
by Excaliburthe77
Summary: A year after thier wedding Arthur and Morgana are expecting a child.
1. Telling Arthur

Gaius was examining told Gaius she was vomiting and feeling a few minutes Gaius knows whats the cause of this.

"What can you conclude Gaius?"asked Morgana.

"It is clear that...you are with child."said Gaius with a smile.

Morgana's eyes widen and she smiled happily.

"You are two months with ."said Gaius.

"Thank you Gaius and don't tell Arthur."said Morgana.

"My lips are sealed."said Gaius.

As soon as he left the room Gwen went straightly to was very worried.

"Milady are you alright."said Gwen.

"Gwen calm down.I've never been better.I'm going to tell you something you can't tell anyone especially Arthur."said Morgana.

"I promise."said Gwen.

"I'm with child."said Morgana.

Gwen's eyes widen.

"Congratulations.A baby you and Arthur."said Gwen.

"But remember don't tell anyone."said Morgana.

"Alright.C'mon tell me more about your baby."said Gwen while rubbing Morgana's stomach

"Gwen I'm only two months.I want to hear about you and Lancelot."said Morgana.

Merlin and Gwen were folding Merlin knows Gwen was hiding something.

"Gwenivere,what are you hiding."said Merlin.

Gwen's brow raise.

"Hiding!I'm not hiding something."said Gwen.

"Gwen you are the worst at keeping secrets and lying."said Merlin.

"No I'm not."said Gwen.

"Really,you told Jane that Elyan loves him."said Merlin.

"Well at lest their I'm not going to tell you that Morgana is with no."said Gwen.

"She's ...they...having a baby."said Merlin.

"Merlin you have to promise me to not tell Arthur or anybody else."said Gwen.

" them having a baby.I wonder what there going to name him."said Merlin.

"Him?I taught they were to have a girl."said Gwen.

"Trust me its a boy."said Merlin.

"Or a girl."said Gwen.

Suddenly Arthur came barging into the quickly kept quiet.

"What were you talking about."said Arthur.

"Oh we were talking about Morgana..."said Gwen.

Merlin quickly puts his hand on her mouth.

"What about Morgana."asked Gwen.

"We were talking about how Morgana is ...is lucky to have...someone like you"said Merlin nervously.

"Thank you."said Arthur.

Merlin and Gwen continues to fold clothes.

"That was a close one."said Gwen.

"No,kidding."said Merlin.

Morgana and Arthur was having was going to tell the news prayed that Gwen didin't tell him.

"Arthur theres something I wan't to tell you."said Morgana.

"What it is it?"asked Arthur.

Morgana takes Arthur's hand and puts it on her stomach.

"We're about to have a child."said Morgana happily.

Arthur smiles at her.

"I'm going to be a father."said Arthur.

He rubs her stomach.

"I love you."said Arthur while hugging and kissing her.

"Thank you Gwen for not telling anyone."said Morgana.

"Actually I told four people including Merlin."said Gwen guiltily.

"I told Lancelot and Gawain."said Merlin.

Arthur and Morgana look at them with sympathy.

"Its alright. Its good to spread the word."said Arthur.

"Yeah,and now the whole kingdom knows Camelot will have a new prince or Princess."said Morgana.

Morgana wraps her hand around Arthur's shoulder.

"Merlin l think we should let them be alone."whisperd Gwen.

They left the room leaving the soon to be parents alone.

"This is the happiest day of my life."said Morgana.

"Yes,and soon our child will be born."said Arthur.

Arthur leans forward and kisses Morgana.


	2. Bleeding,names and first kick

Arthur leans forward and kisses Morgana.

In her fifth month of Pregnacy Arthur was a lot worried about her and the was worried if the same thing happens to anything happens to can't forgive himself.

Morgna was reading a book when she accidentally drops begans to reach it when Arthur grabs the book.

"Arthur...I can pick up the book."said Morgana.

"I know its just that I'm afraid."said Arthur.

"Afraid of what?"asked Morgana.

"You know that my mother died giving birth to me and if that happens to you I..."said Arthur.

"You can't forgive yourself."said Morgana.

"Exactly."said Arthur.

Morgana strokes Arthur's face.

"You won't loose me Arthur.I'm always here in your heart always."said Morgana.

"Your always now what to say."said Arthur.

Morgana feels a sudden baby was kicking.

"Arthur the baby,his kicking."said Morgana.

Arthur puts his hand on her felt the tiny kick of their future child.

"Wow!Our child."said Arthur.

"Our child will have your eyes."said Morgana.

"Your eyes."said Arthur.

Arthur and Morgana were sleeping when she sprang notice something on her tighs.A liquid,it was began to wake Arthur.

"Arthur...Arthur I'm bleeding."said Morgana.

Arthur finally wakes up.

"What!I'll get Gaius."said Arthur.

He sprang out of the bed and ran to Gaius's chamber.

This is what he was afraid the idea of him going to loose the baby or her.

Gaius examined half an hour he knows what to say.

"You have to rest a womb is little bit don't worry the baby and you are alright."said Gaius.

"Thank you Gaius."said Arthur.

Gaius left the room.

He went beside Morgana.

"Morgana I'm so sorry."said Arthur.

"Its not your fault Arthur.

"I know,its just that I feel guilty.I should have protect you."said Arthur.

"Would you stop blaming your self!Everything is going to be alright.I promise."said Morgana as she look at his beautiful eyes.

"But you have to rest a lot to insure that."said Arthur.

"As you wish."said Morgana.

"What do you wan't to name baby if its a girl."said Arthur.

"A girl...How about Ygraine after your mother."said Morgana.

But Arthur shows an unpleasant know she shouldn't say that it remind him of his mother.

"How about Maya."said Morgana.

"I like its a the second maybe."said Arthur.

"Hmm I like it or one do you prefer."said Morgana.

"Amhar and Arthur I don't know they all sound great.I guess we have to wait until our child is born."said Arthur as he rubs his hand on her stoamch.


	3. Pince arthur pendragon ii

Arthur waits pattiently outside the room with Morgana is in there giving birth to their moaning and cries are torturing Arthur.

"Merlin don't you think I should be in there."asked Arthur.

"I don't think you should be in there now."answered Merlin.

"I'm going in."said Arthur.

Arthur went to the door and knocks in tries to stop Arthur has a answered the door.

"Step a side Gwen I have to be with her."said Morgana.

"You can't be in here!"said Gwen.

"Watch me."said Arthur as he barge in there.

"What are you doing here."said Morgana laying on the bed.

"I want to be with you."said Arthur.

Arthur holds her hand.

"Push."said Gwen and the midwives.

Morgana push with all here might.

"Good job Morgana."said Arthur.

"The heads come out."said Gwen.

Arthur leans forward to see the head.

"I can see the head."said Arthur.

"Your nearly there Morgana just one more push."said Gwen.

Morgana push and immediately a cry was baby was born.

Gwen raises the baby.

"Its a boy."said Gwen.

Arthur and Morgana smiles.

"We have a son."said Morgana.

"Yes we do."said Arthur as he kisses her forhead.

A midwife hands Morgana the little baby kisses their baby's baby opens his has blue eyes like Arthur's.

"Blue eyes your ."said Morgana.

"Yes."said Arthur.

"His name Arthur Pendragon the second."said Morgana.

"And if its confusing will call him Artha."said Arthur.

"Welcome to the world Artha."said Morgana.

Morgana trustingly hands Arthur Artha.

"Hello Artha.I'm your daddy."said Arthur affectionally.

Artha Inherits Arthur's hair and he also have Morgana's brow and smile.

Arthur and Morgana was sleeping been a week since Artha was he starts to awake.

"No...no you sleep.I'll go take care of Artha."said Arthur.

"Alright."said Morgana.

Arthur went to his is in the slowly cradles Artha.

"Whats wrong your feeling alone.I'm here now I'm always here."said Arthur.

Morgana goes to her husband and son.

"Morgana I can do this."said Arthur.

"I know you can but I wan't to be with Artha too."said Morgana.

"A mother's ins-tics."said Arthur.

He slowly hands Artha to Morgana.

"Good night tight."said Morgana as she kisses her child's forehead.

In Killgarah's great dragon was mumbling something.

"Arthur Pendragon ii with his father's bravery and his mother's unite the peace with in Albion like no other like his father Merlin must protect him without him evil will not vanquish from Albion."said Killgarah.


End file.
